


Community Service

by muaaimoi



Category: Glee, Misfits
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaaimoi/pseuds/muaaimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Misfit AU. Some Gleeks get in trouble over the summer. Somehow having superpowers makes it harder to pay their debts to society. Finding love should make things easier at least, right? Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It happens because Kurt is an idiot.

No, that's not true. Well it is, because Kurt had owned up to hot wiring the car. A car, that it turned out, was not Britt's mothers, but actually her very well off neighbors. He should have known. There was no way anyone else in that neighborhood but the people in the expensive looking house could have owned the Jaguar.

But no, Kurt had gladly taken the offered excuse of lost keys to brake in and hot-wire the beauty to go joy ride in Columbus. He should have been suspicious about it the second Santana made him stop to pick up Puck. But Kurt hadn't been, too happy to be driving a shiny red Jaguar. 

Puck had brought beer, Kurt had been too responsible to drink and drive, so at least he hadn't had a DUI added to his sentence. But the others had been tipsy by the time they got to the mall. Brittany and Santana had held hands the entire time. Not their usual pinky cinch, but honest to god hand holding, and he'd never seen Santana smile so openly. 

The atmosphere had felt oddly happy, almost loose, and Kurt hadn't even protested too much when Puck and Santana started shoplifting. Especially not when Santana had scored him a furiously fierce scarf. Puck had actually bought them all dinner without any kind of protest or demanding Kurt pay for himself.

It had been a good day. Even if it had felt suspiciously like a double date. Puck must of thought so too, because he and Santana started making out in the back seat. Brittany, riding shotgun and still drinking, had taken off her shirt.

That's probably why they get stopped by the cops. He says probably because Puck and Santana may have been doing more than making out in the backseat, but Kurt is happier not knowing . He'd been too busy belting Gaga songs with Britt to hear anything incriminating anyway.

But it doesn't matter because the cops pull them over.

Kurt panics hard enough that he has trouble letting the steering wheel out of his grip. That's when the cops start talking about stolen cars and Kurt's nice day goes to shit.

He blames winning a National Cheer leading competitions together. Apparently this creates ties that bind. And open you up to discovering that maybe you don't particularly mind your teammates. So he doesn't dislike Santana as much as he probably should, and only someone with no heart could hate Brittany.

He also blames Mercedes, and her stupid Bible Camp. Maybe if she'd been available for company Kurt wouldn't have been so willing to hang out with a ditzy cheerleader and her possibly satanic best friend. But Tina was at her own stupid Asian Camp. Artie and him didn't actually hang out outside of glee, and Finn was persona non Grata in his house at the moment. Besides, Brittany may not have been blessed with a high IQ, but she was very sweet. Brittany was always sweet. 

So maybe it happens because he liked Brittany enough to come over and deal with ‘her mom's car troubles.'

But mostly it happens because Kurt is an Idiot. And because Britt’s neighbors decide to press charges and the Jury that tries their case is clearly full of homophobic assholes. It had been his first offense. Aside from the wiring, the car had been immaculate. And he hadn't even been drunk, he'd taken the breathalyser and everything.

Puck had a rap sheet, true, but the rest of them were clean. No one seemed to cotton on to the fact that the stuff they had in the car was stolen, so it makes no sense for them to get the same sentence. Three hundred hours of community service and a fine.

They'd been told to be glad it hadn't been Juvenile Hall.

His Dad had been so disappointed in him.

Lima community center is apparently already over capacity for the summer. So they get sent to the nearest one with a probation office in Websterville, it turns out they have to commute themselves. He picks Brittany up because she can't drive and Santana's house is closer for Puck anyway.

And that's how Kurt ended up putting on a hideous orange jumpsuit in the Columbus community center a whole hour away from Lima. The rest of his fellow criminal gleeks take whole becoming delinquents thing better than he does. It probably helps that they aren't nearly as mortified by the whole thing as Kurt is. 

He’s just glad his record becomes sealed once he turns eighteen. He can’t imagine the embarrassment of disclosing he’s a car thief, however misled and accidental, to someone who he hopes might become his boss.

Apparently getting arrested together had made them better buds than a day at the mall had to Puck, and he actually throws a friendly arm over his shoulder once Kurt finished getting dressed. They pass a short, curly haired guy on the way out of the locker rooms and not even the bruises on his face can detract from how attractive he is.

And Kurt kills that thought before it fully forms because no, just no. He's had enough inappropriate crushes in his lifetime, thank you very much. Some Columbus delinquent is not going to make it on to that list. Compulsory community service is probably the worst place to try and find a boyfriend, aside from maybe juvie, or actual jail.

That thought firmly in mind, and a stern reminder that it’s not like the guy was gay anyway, Kurt lets Puck lead him to the girls, and they wait outside of the locker rooms.

By the time their probation officer shows, there are six of them gathered. The curly haired boy and another, rough looking kid in a fitted cap aside from his fellow gleeks. They get led outside, and their probation officer starts on what’s probably supposed to be an inspiring and heartening speech about contributing to the community and paying off their debts to society. Kurt's not sure, he’s still too busy being traumatized by what he’s wearing, and their probation officer made the mistake of wearing a striped shirt with plaid pants. Kurt cannot be held responsible for his inability to tear his eyes away from that train wreck. Or his urge to tear at least one article of clothing from his probation worker and burn it.

Eventually the speech comes to an end and they're left to paint benches.

It’s silent at first, but then Britt starts humming ‘Your Love is My Drug’. Kurt starts muttering along, and Santana starts singing outright, and soon their harmonizing, painting benches on the sidewalk. They cant help it, they all joined glee for a reason, after all, they love to sing. Another voice joins in and Kurt has a moment of grim acceptance that he’s going to be attracted to the short guy with curly hair. He can’t help it. Not when the guy can sing like that. 

Kurt is very attracted to talent. He even finds Puck singing stupidly hot.

The kid in the cap is the only one not singing along, actually he’s looking at most of them like they're crazy. So is their probation worker. None of the rest of them care, they barely notice when their fellow delinquent gets paint on his cap and heads off somewhere to clean it.

That’s when the weather decides to throw a hissy fit. 

So maybe it doesn't happen because Kurt gets a rap sheet the summer of sophomore year. It’s not like anyone can control the weather.

But mostly it doesn't matter how it happens. Because Kurt gets a superpower. They all do. And then they kill their probation worker and bury two bodies. Kurt swears this wasn't his life not a full week ago. No, seriously, will someone please let him know? When did this become his life?


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine should have known better.

He knows this. The kid that beat the crap out of him for the second time of his life knows it. His arresting officer knew it, his parent’s knew it, the judge, and even the Jury knew it.

But he’d just finished his time as a freshman the second time around. He’d been taking boxing lessons recently, but he’d been going a few months already, and they hadn’t quite helped with the anger yet. Coupled with running into one of those homophobic bastards while on a run he’d taken specifically to clear his head, well, he hadn’t been in a place to make good decisions.

That the officer had witnessed everything only turned out to be a good thing in the long run is not something he enjoys having pointed out. Yes, it’s nice that it’s just some bruises instead of casts and surgery this time, but the knowledge that not having noticed the officer when he attacked the guy meant the police officer did him a favor by arresting him doesn’t help with the anger at all.

Nor does the knowledge that he get’s off with a metaphorical slap on the wrist because everyone just feels sorry for him. A hundred hours of community service and a fine. It’s not even going on his record. Which is a good thing, seeing as Dalton might not take him back with a rap sheet.

Wes is very short with him, after. Unhappy with him messing with the councils plans for him, or rather, his voice. Blaine surprises himself with having to bite back some choice words over the phone. He can’t help it though. He’s just mad. Or maybe it’s depressed.

He doesn’t even gel before heading out to work off his so called felony.

He’s surprised to realize his fellow inmates are kind of hot. He lingers by the door for a moment, and just admires the gorgeous guys in front of him.

There's a broad one with his jumpsuit open, sporting a wife beater that shows off a very impressive physique. The mohawk would be a turnoff, but his face more than makes up for it, he’s got these great amber eyes, too. Blaine watched him slide an arm around the pretty, slim, one. He sadly has the jumpsuit zipped all the way up. But he’s got an amazing profile, and when he turns, his clear grey blue eyes knock the other ones amber eyes straight out of the running. Seriously, wow.

The community service might be worth it just for the eye candy.

When they pass him, the pretty one barely spares him a glance. But the taller one meets his eyes, challenging. Like he’s daring Blaine to say something. It’s not until he pulls the pretty boy next to him even closer that it even occurs to Blaine what he might be challenging him on. Blaine shakes his head with a smile, trying to communicate that it won't be a problem.

It would be ridiculously hypocritical of him. He’s mildly amazed to find other gay kids in community service though. He wonders what the other boys did. But mostly he wonders if they have equally hot gay friends they can introduce him too. Suddenly he really wishes he’d gelled his hair that morning, orange is so not his color.

He spend a little too much time trying to make his curls presentable and is sad to realize he missed the introductions.

Blaine tries not to be too obvious about ogling the couple as they’re walked towards the benches they’re supposed to be painting that day. He knows he shouldn’t, since they’re together, but he can’t help it. They’re both really hot.

When they start singing and they both have amazing voices to boot, Blaine pinches himself. Seriously, has compulsory community service been the place the talented hot gay boys of Ohio been this whole time? Blaine would have happily gotten arrested sooner if he’d known. Or maybe he would have volunteered. Something, he doesn’t know. The point is that they’re talented, hot, and singing a top forty song.

Blaine has to get in on it.

For a while they sing, and paint, and Blaine barely remembers he’s supposed to be miserable and that this is a punishment. But from one second to the next, the sky get’s overcast, and thunder rolls.

A ball of hail the size of a basketball crashes on the bench Blaine had been busy painting and he shrieks five octaves higher than he thought his voice could go.

One of the girls, the spanish looking one, he thinks, screams for them to run. It takes a few moments of panicked flailing before they’re off. Running full tilt to the protection offered by the community center. They find it locked.

“ Open it!” The larger boy screams. Their probation officer drops the keys.

“ Pick it up!” The pretty boy shouts.

“ STOP!” Their probation officer roars and shoves them away. Clustered tightly as they are, they fall back.

Then lightning strikes.

Blaine thinks his heart stops.

There’s a strange tingle going up his spine and he’s scared to move from the sprawl he’s landed in, what if he can’t? He should be dead. Or at least in massive amounts of pain. So far he feels okay, and that does not compute.

Someone beside him groans. He thinks it’s the blonde girl, he vaguely remembers her standing next to him as their probation worker started trying to open the door. 

“ Santana!” She exclaims, springing to her feet and rushing to the spanish girls side. 

“ Britt.” The other girl gasps, touching her hand and suddenly they’re kissing furiously. Blaine has a spare moment to wonder if everyone in community service is gay, before the pretty boy pulls the blonde one, Britt, from Santana.

“ I’m glad you’re both feeling well enough to make out, but now is not the time!” He snarls, even as he pulls the blonde girl into a tight hug.

“ The time for what, Kurt?” Britt asks, sounding confused. Blaine just stares at them all, incredulous. The mohawked boy shakes his head at them. The broader boy offers Santana a hand up and suddenly pulls her into a heated embrace. For a moment Blaine is convinced they’re about to fuck right in front of him.

But then the pretty boy, Kurt interferes again. Grabbing Santana by the back of her orange jumpsuit and dragging her straight out of the mohawked boys armms. 

“ Puck!” He hisses, furious.” What did I just say?”

Sanatana seems to curl up into herself, flinching away when the blonde girl tries to approach her again.

“ Just don’t.” She says, and there’s something almost hysterical in it.” Nobody touch me!”

“ Assholes.” A voice says, and the rest of them collectively remember that their probation worker exists. Kurt turns his furious glare from the mohawk guy, Puck, to their probation worker. He glares right back, opening his mouth to bark,“ GO. All of you.”

Blaine spots the keys from where the probation worker dropped them and edges carefully around him to pick them up. The guy is twitching and Blaine was just hit by lightning. No one needs to tell him twice to leave.

Once he gets the door open the others follow.  
They’re changing quickly, both boys backs to him, and Blaine is trying hard not to listen in to what the other boys are saying when it strikes him that theres no possible way the two are a couple. They are on two very separate pages, and neither seems to care. The relationship could not be romantic in the least if no one was taking umbrage to some of the things they were saying to each other.

“ Damn. I must of been really hard from the adrenalin.” Pucks says, speaking right over Kurt’s mostly mumbled tirade about the orange suit they’re all forced to wear.

“ I can’t believe we’re all fortunate enough to survive something like that and they start making out.” Kurt begins once the ‘dreaded, despicable, etc, etc ’ orange monstrosity is finally off.

“ God, now I’m gonna be stuck in a car with a bitchy Santana. Fuck and I bet she won’t even make out with me now that she’s freaking out about almost dieing. That sucks.” Puck continues blithely right over him.

“ I’m just gonna go home and hug my Dad. Maybe talk to him about letting Carole and Finn move back in. Near death experiences really bring everything into perspective, getting called a fag really isn’t so bad. I almost got fried by lightning.”

“ I almost wished I would have gotten a scar from that lightning bolt, it would have been so bad ass.”

“ Oh my Gaga, I almost died a virgin! I think I just really need to find a cute gay boy and sleep with them at least once. There will be time for romance when I get to new New York. For now, I think I really could be happy if I at least got a blowjob.”

Blaine is very distracted by that mental image, and the knowledge that he’s pretty much in the same boat. He wonders briefly if Kurt would take him up on it if he offered. But then Puck turns around, and his mouth doesn’t move, but Blaine very clearly hears,” Why is that midget string at us.”

Blaine flushes at being so rude, ducking his head and focusing on getting ready. Those two clearly had no filter and Blaine’s brain must have been playing tricks on him. Or maybe Puck was a ventriloquist. He didn’t know.

He just wanted to get home where things were sane and the weather didn’t make attempts on his life.

Community Service was crazy. Blaine will come to look back on that thought fondly. He would have much rather have it have been crazy than the dangerous near death trap it turned out to be. They barely survive the summer by the skin of their teeth as it is. There are a trail of bodies that could not say the same.

Blaine will look back at that moment as the last one where he still had hope everything could turn back to normal. None of it ever does,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Blaine, you don't know the half of it....


	3. Chapter 3

Santana doesn't know what's going on. One second she's just glad she's alive and the next Brittany is trying to suck her soul out through her mouth. Santana kisses Brittany a lot. They have sweet lady kisses so often Santana is pretty sure she could list Brittany's mouth as a hobby.

But Brittany has never kissed her like this before. Like she can't live without Santana's mouth on her.

Santana tries to kiss back just as passionately. She almost died. She's allowed to cling to the girl she loves. Then Kurt is pulling Britt out of her arms and she comes to her senses. She pants for a moment, then takes Puck up on his offer of a hand up and finds herself being kissed within an inch of her life once again.

But this time it's Puck. She's not even kissing back but he doesn't stop, it's nothing like Pucks usual kisses. And she can feel him against her leg, hard and insistent. Kurt pulls her away from him and she's suddenly grateful. She doesn't know what's going on but she doesn't want anyone to touch her.

She tries not to notice the downtrodden expression on Brittany's face when she tells them as much, curling into herself.

The drive back home is silent. It isn't like them, they usually take pot shots at each other. She's 'dated' Puck often enough that there's almost no real tension between them, just the ease of people who see each other naked regularly. But something about the way he'd kissed her bothers her on a level Santana can't quite grasp. So she says nothing at all and Puck leaves her be until he drops her off.

Her dad isn't back from the hospital yet and her mothers watching tv when she gets home, the volume set low. Something about the silence is oppressive and Santana crawls out of the window like she's thirteen again, sneaking out to some party.

The sun has barely started going down when she runs into Jennifer. She's standing right outside of her house, key paused at the door.

" Hey." The other girl says, attempting to smile.

It's so incredibly awkward.

Jennifer is the first girl she'd ever kissed. Someone Santana had thought herself to be in love with. Compared to what she feels for Brittany now, it's nothing but a crush. She'd confused her love of her best friend with her love of girls. It didn't help that Jennifer had always been willing to 'practice' kissing together, and often. Santana had been convinced Jennifer loved her too.

Until she went and got herself a boyfriend. Then all of a sudden, Santana was a dyke for wanting to kiss her. Santana can remember feeling her heart break. Her determination to get a boyfriend and prove to Jennifer that she wasn't. The hurt when she figured out that she really was.

They'd drifted once they got to Highschool. She'd gone to Mckinley and Jennifer went to Central. They still lived within two blocks of each other, but it might as well have been twenty, for all the time they spent together.

Running into her now, after two years, is awkward as all hell. But Santana had almost died today. Maybe she could be a bigger person for once. Forgive Jen all the pain the girl had caused her.

" Hi." Santana says." It's been a while."

Suddenly Jen smiles, it's open and dimpled and Santana can remember why she'd thought herself in love with her. Jen's so beautiful. Not as gorgeous as Brittany, but then, who was?

" Wanna come in?" The other girl offers." We could catch up and stuff."

That's how Santana finds herself sitting in Jens bed, looking around her room. It hasn't changed much, still the same pale pink she remembers from sleep overs.

" So what's up with you? Still have a boyfriend." Santana ventures, trying to break the ice.

" I just broke up with the guy I lost my virginity to." Jen admits with a blush. And she plops down beside Santana.

Their fingers brush.

" I fucking love you." Jennifer says, leaning forward to kiss her. Santana jolts off the bed.

" What?" Jennifer demands. Staring at Santana like she's the one who's gone crazy. Santana considers her day so far. Maybe she has.

" Nothing" Santana says. Everything, she means.

" Look San." The other girl ventures." I know we didn't have the best end and stuff. But I really miss you. It's weird being the mean one nowadays."

Santana looks into her earnest eyes. She approaches Jennifer slowly, reaches a hand over and brushes it lightly over Jennifer's hand.

" Want you." The girl pants, near instantly, tugs Santana closer. " Wanna fuck you so bad."

Santana tears herself away. Staring at her hands in disbelief. This can't be happening. Life doesn't work that way.

Touching people doesn't make them want you. No matter how weird and downright freaky her day had been.

" Santana!" Jennifer screams, and her head snaps up to look at the other girl. " Why are you being such a freak? God, were you always like this?"

Santana shakes her head. She doesn't know what's happening. Why people keep trying to fuck her and then look confused about what happened. The only normal thing that's happened today is that Jennifers being a bitch. Just like Santana remembers.

" Oh jeez, is this another dyke thing?" Jennifer sneers.

And just like that Santanas done.

She grabs Jennifer's hand, lets the other girl attack her mouth and kisses her back. Lets Jennifer kiss down her neck and helps her tear off her shirt. If her options are getting yelled at by the first girl to break her heart, or getting fucked by her, Santana knows what she'll choose. Let Jennifer be the dyke this time. The hot mouth heading south on her body makes her pretty sure just who's gonna be eating box in this arrangement.

And why not, the worlds gone insane. Santana may as well get an orgasm out of it.

After, Jennifer stares at her with wide, terrified eyes as she gets dressed. There's hate there too, Santana can almost see her plotting revenge.

" I'll let myself out." Santana declares as she leaves. It's pure bravado. She still doesn't know what's going on. And that scares her a lot more than anything Jennifer can cook up.

When death sets up shop at her porch the entire summer, she know's she'd been right to be afraid. Very afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next is Brittany...That's going to be fun...I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany feels weird.

At first she's too worried about Santana to really pay attention, but when Kurt drops her off she begins to notice that she's moving differently. Her steps feel lighter. Like the air used to be heavy, and now it's not. She twirls in her room. It's incredibly easy to move. She marvels at the ease with which her body responds.

Brittany spends the night doing tricks in her room. Handstands, flips, one handed push ups. Anything acrobatic she can manage in her room. She barely realizes her alarm goes off, but dutifully goes to shower. Santana had expressed the importance of being clean for their lady kisses and Brittany doesn't know what she wants more. To show Santana all the new wonderful things her body can do, or kiss her senseless. If she's lucky, maybe she can do both. The lack of sleep doesn't even bother her, she doesn't feel tired at all.

Kurt is there to pick her up just like yesterday. But he's different on the ride over. Not a good different, like she is, but twitchy, the way Lord Tubbington gets when he's had too much coffee. He's also really quiet. Kurt's usually not, especially not when they're in a car together. Usually the radio gets turned on and they sing all the way to wherever they're going, or Kurt tells her about some fashion thing, listens to her tell him about what she watched on TV. It's weird. Brittany tries to talk a few times, but Kurt just stares straight ahead. Knuckles white from the grip he has on the wheel.

She asks him to turn off the AC because she's getting cold and he flinches so hard he almost drives them off the road. She stops trying to talk after that. Kurt doesn't touch any buttons, but Brittany thinks the car gets even colder after that.

By the time they get to the center, Kurt is paler than she's ever seen him before. He looks sick. He looks even worse when they pass the wall of graffiti they were supposed to wash off that day. Brittany doesn't blame him, someone one really mean wrote 'ILL KILL YOU' in bright red letters. Puck tries to take a picture and their probation worker takes all of their phones. They head inside to get changed and Brittany begins to wonder is she's bleeding. She takes the magic pills that keep it from happening everyday, and she doesn't have sex with boys that one week when she can have a baby. She doesn't want to be sad like Quinn, she's pretty sure her parents wouldn't let her keep it either. She's not supposed to bleed anymore this month, but the smell of blood is really strong.

Santana flinches away when Brittany tries to kiss her, even though there's no one else around. They're alone inside the girls locker room. She tries not to feel bad. Maybe Santana is the one that's bleeding. It doesn't usually bother the other girl. Santana says that toys were made for when touching yourself got a little gross like that. The smell of blood is really strong though. Maybe Santana's scared because she's never bled so much before.

Brittany always finds it hard to stay away from Santana. Something about the other girl pulls her close. The same way you fall when you're trying to fly no matter how high you jump. Brittany knows she can jump higher now than ever before. But she still falls. So she ends up standing next to Santana, even if the other girl wont let her close enough to touch. They all scrub away at the wall, quietly.

The cloudy sky doesn't help any. It looks like it's going to start to cry.

The short guy who's name she can't remember, but who's eyebrows look like triangles, is the one to brake the silence."Do any of you feel...different, after yesterday? Have you noticed anything strange?"

Kurt drops his scrubbing brush. Brittany watches Santana go perfectly still.

"NO," She says forcefully."I feel fine. Nothing weird is going on."

"Nothing."Kurt agrees, tone hard.

Brittany doesn't agree with them. She feels amazing. And she can do so many new things so easily now. Plus Santana and Kurt are acting weird. Nothing like their usual selves at all. Kurt bends to pick up the brush, and she notices a wet spot on the ground. Wonders if it already started to rain and she just hasn't felt any drops yet.

"Wasn't the freaky storm yesterday weird enough?" Puck asks."But nah, nothing else unless you count Santana being bitchier than usual."

Triangles frowns at them."I have."

"Well keep it to yourself Frodo."Santana snarls. Kurt starts scrapping harder against the wall. Brittany frowns, Triangles looks really sad. She want's to make him feel better, but she likes Santana and Kurt too much to make them mad at her the way they look mad at triangles. She also feels a bit like she's lying even though she hasn't said anything at all. It's so quite. She wonders what happened. Painting benches had been fun yesterday. They had all sung and had a blast. She doesn't get why it's so quiet, or why the air feels all weird.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Brittany blurts. Even though she doesn't. She just want's to get away from the weird air, and the frowns on Kurt and Santana's faces. At least Puck is his usual self. No one says anything when she leaves. She finally starts to feel some raindrops though.

Brittany get's lost looking for the bathroom. The smell of blood is still really strong, and she guesses that Santana wasn't the one bleeding after all because it's stronger inside and Santana is still scrapping at the walls outside. She hears a crash and turns a corner. Steps back when she sees their probation worker lifting a desk over his head and then smashing it on the ground.

She's pretty far away from him, but she hears him like he's right next to her.

"I'll kill them all."

Brittany is frozen with fear. He looks so scary, absolutely crazy. And then his eyes meet hers and she knows he is. They both stand perfectly still for a moment before he takes a step towards her. Brittany doesn't think about it, she turns around and runs. She has to warn the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Puck.


	5. Chapter 5

Puck doesn't know what the hell is going on. Everyone's been acting all weird. And that's saying something, it's not like any of them are usually normal in the first place. They all willingly joined Glee club for fucks sake. Then the midget manages to piss of both Kurt and Santana and Puck is kind of done. Those two take bitchy to terrifying levels.

Brittany runs off, and undoubtedly gets lost, because she's not back by the time the sky throws the towel in and it starts to rain. There is a reassuring lack of funky lightning and deadly hale though, so Puck doesn't rush inside the center like his life depends on it this time around.

He still hurries though. He's not looking forward to feeling all damp and clammy by the time they get inside.

Kurt tucks himself into a corner, arms wrapped around himself tightly enough that Puck wonders if he's trying to imitate the fashion of 'I-love-me' jackets. He's super into that Gaga chick, it seems like the kind of thing she'd do. Santana doing the same is a surprise though. She's almost twitchy, and she hadn't linked pinkies with Britt once. Something she almost always did.

The midget just looks as lost as Puck feels. Something is off. They clearly weren't done being weird despite surviving the killer weather from yesterday. Maybe coming so close to death loosened some screws in their heads.

He's just opened his mouth to ask if that's the case when Brittany burst in.

She's soaked, the rain had turned heavy at some point, but what really catches his attention is the wild look in her eyes. Brittany looks terrified.

"We have to go." She says quickly, closing the door."He was right behind me. We have to go."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt demands, irritably.

"The councilor." The midget hisses, horrified, "He's going to kill us all."

"What he said," Brittany snaps, completely out of character, rushing to Santana's side and griping the sleeve of her orange jumpsuit."We have to go now."

"What the hell?" Puck asks the world at large. Everyone is clearly insane.

"I can hear her thoughts!" The midget bursts out, proving his point,"She's telling the truth."

"And since when are you psychic?" Santana spits, heavily sarcastic.

"Since yesterday." The midget bites back, with surprising sass.

That's when a pole shatters the glass door and impaled the midget through the skull.

Kurt shrieks like a little girl, and Puck is right there with him. Brittany, the only one not frozen in horror picks up a lounge couch somehow, single-handedly, and hurls it in the direction of the guys dead body. Puck had never even caught his name.

Kurt starts running towards the hallway and Puck instinctively follows, only vaguely aware that they are following Brittany and Santana. Then, he doesn't know what happens but suddenly the girls are making out, and Puck doesn't even have words for how this is so not the time. But suddenly they're sliding on something red and slippery, knocking into some lockers. Banging them open and the kid that didn't sing with them yesterday falls out, clearly less alive than the last time any of them saw him.

Puck freaks out, scrambling back, and only Brittany catching his ankle and yanking him towards her saves him from getting the same bloody metal pole that killed the midget through his own skull.

The relief doesn't even have time to set in as he watches, horrified, as the pole is stabbed towards Santana and Brittany hurls herself between them. It plunges into her chest.

Puck has a moment of vertigo and next thing he knows he's staring at Brittany bursting into the room they had all just been in.

"We have to go." She says quickly, closing the door."He was right behind me. We have to go."

"We have to go!" Puck exclaims, grabbing Kurt and hauling him towards the other door. He doesn't know what just happened, but true to last time, Brittany heads for Santana, and the midget does whatever mind reading thing he might actually be doing and follows.

Kurt and Santana protest the treatment but Puck ignores them. They have to go, they have to survive. He can't watch any of them die again.

It's a thought that haunts him all summer long.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt is freaking out.

Naively, he'd thought he was passed that. He woke up that morning mostly resigned to his fate. After having the water freeze when he had attempted to do the dishes the night before. His complete inability to take a hot bath, as the steamy water he touched was immediately chilled. He was also beginning to suspect that he somehow became impervious to heat as well, seeing as the AC in his house is broken and he'd slept under the covers without so much as sweating through the entire night. His basement is always smoldering in the summer.

By the time his usual hot cup of coffee becomes iced that morning, he'd considered himself done. He'd genuinely believed the flailing and choking panic was behind him now. That he'd been heading towards a jumpy sort of dealing acceptance and nothing would freak him out that badly ever again. He'd thought nothing could.

He was wrong. Although the fact that everyone else was equally alarmed by their councilors attempt on their lives helps a little. He has the vague notion that something might be going on with Puck and the unnamed cute boy since their reaction to the affair was way faster than his own.

He's attempting to accept the fact that Puck and Britt have apparently saved his life, since their councilor is wielding a long pipe and smashing things violently enough for Kurt to believe he wants them dead, when he feels himself slide and slam into some lockers, falling on his ass as he backs away.

A corpse falls at his feet. Kurt-Kurt can't even process what he's looking at, at first, then the rusty smell of blood hits him and he recognizes the guy who hadn't joined in on the sing along the day before.

His power reacts to his fear, freezing the blood he'd slid in and creeping forward, freezing the corpse in its entirety. Kurt scrambles back, catches the motion of something silver coming towards him and barely manages to roll out-of-the-way.

Their homicidal councilor has managed to catch up then.

He's right behind Kurt, already lifting up the pipe he's just tried to brain Kurt with for another attempt. Some instinct drive's Kurt to high kick the weapon out of his hands and he has the vague thought that he owes coach Sylvester a hug for all of those torturous cheer leading drills.

The councilor simply advances towards him, seemingly willing to throttle Kurt without help from his weapon of choice. He lunges, and Kurt feels a hand wrap tightly around his throat. He clutches at it, his power rises to the occasion and freezes the body the appendage was attached to solid.

"What the fuck?" Santana demands. Kurt wishes he knew.

"Is he-is he dead?" Britt asks tentatively. He hopes not.

"Looks like it," Puck sounds fascinated. Kurt finds it in himself to resent him for it.

"He is." Unnamed cute boy confirms soberly, eyes wide and horrified.

Kurt can sympathies. He feels numb, he doesn't know what expression is on his face. He's just killed someone, what are you supposed to look like after doing something as irredeemably despicable as that?

"How do you know?" Kurt asks, willing to ignore everything he knows about biology in the hopes that he might not be a killer after all.

"I can't hear his thought anymore." He says slowly.

"So you can really hear what I'm thinking?" Puck asks.

"Yes, although travelling back in time maybe even cooler." He says, giving Puck a shaky smile.

"Wait-what?" Santana says, "Who lucked out with the time powers?"

"Puck did." Unnamed cute boy answers, turns to Kurt, "And my name is Blaine."

"What kind of bullshit is that!" Santana hisses, suddenly incensed, "I get some lame make people horny power. Puck can travel through time suddenly. Kurt is the fucking ice guy from the X-men and midget here is professor-X. Britt can-what can Britt do?"

"I think she's super strong." Puck answers, motions to the ice statue formerly known as their councilor, "She threw a couch at this guy the first time around."

"Are you super strong now Britt?" Kurt asks her, curious.

Brittany, in typical Brittany fashion, shrugs, "I dunno. I didn't sleep last night and I'm not tired, no matter how many push ups, tumbles, and back flips I did. It's way easier to move."

"So Brittany is all bionic now." Santana says, bitterly. "In what world is that fair?"

"You make people horny?" Blaine asks, raising his eyebrows, "How does that work?"

"I touch them and they suddenly want to bang me," Santana scowls, "I don't think they remember it though. Great-I'm like a freaking instant roofy."

"No way." Blaine says, shaking his head in disbelief.

Santana stretches her arm out and touches his cheek.

The transformation is instant. Blaine pitches a tent in his pants, licks his lips wantonly. "You want my cock don't you?" He rasps, flushed, pupils blown as he frantically surged forward."I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Santana dropped her hand and backed away.

Blaine blinked, looked down at the situation in his pants and blushed, "What just happened?

"You wanted to fuck Santana." Puck smirks, "Best. Power. Ever."

"But I'm gay!" Blaine protests.

Kurt tries to ignore that. Mostly he fails.

Santana scoffs, "Doesn't seem to matter."

She reaches for him suddenly. Kurt tries to back away but her hand lands on his neck. He waits for a moment, shocked still, expecting her powers to work…Nothing happens. Santana stares at him, incredulous, before her hand drops away.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana says, "Are you seriously too gay for my super power to work? Looks like you might be a little bi Frodo."

Puck laughs.

"What are we going to do about the bodies?" Britt questions absently, and their brief little vacation from reality comes to an end.

"What can we do about it?" Kurt muses aloud, "Should we call the police. Tell them it was self-defense and my new uncontrollable ice powers froze them solid?"

"We can bury the bodies." Puck proposes bluntly. "We wash the uniforms, tell anyone who asks that neither of them showed up today. No one has to know."

"Do you think the storm did something to them, like it did to us?" Blaine asks suddenly.

"Well I thought he was somewhat sane yesterday." Santana replies, "So probably."

"Speak for yourself." Kurt mutters absently, trying not to think about the implications of that, "Did you see what he was wearing?"

"It doesn't matter." Puck says, scrubbing his fingers through his Mohawk, "As far as anyone else is concerned we're a bunch of delinquents. If we show up with two dead bodies and a really crazy story they're just gonna think we did it."

Kurt's surprised by the logic of it, but he killed their councilor, accident or no. He can't help but think he deserves whatever punishment the court decides fits his crime. "I can prove at least part of it. I can make more ice."

Santana crosses her arms, "And then what? We all get locked up in some lab and get experimented on? Pucks right. We should bury the bodies, clean up the mess and pretend it never happened."

"But they're dead!" Blaine exclaims, "Their families deserve to know that. That they're gone now. Not just have them disappear and never be heard from again. They deserve closure. To know what happened to their loved ones..."

Kurt nods slowly. Blaine's right.

"They're dead and yeah it sucks for their families. But what about mine? " Santana snarls, "You think the governments gonna give my parents any notice before they snatch me up? Think about that. No one deserved what happened to them, alright? We didn't ask for some freaky storm to mess with our genes or whatever it did. I'm sure cap kid didn't ask anyone to kill him. And councilor guy didn't want to go crazy and try to kill us. But it happened so now we've got to deal."

Kurt thinks about his Dad. About how he'd managed to drive a wedge between him and Carol with the Finn faggot bomb. About how grey he looks sometimes. How sad. How hard he tries to be a good dad, a good employer, a good person. How hard it was for him, for them, when his mom died.

He can't hurt his dad like that. Can't make him the father of a murderer or a missing child, especially not both. "I vote we bury them too."

Blaine opens his mouth to protest, but nothing comes out. Instead he studies them, amber eyes intense. Finally he sighs, "I suppose I know when I'm beaten. Can we even move those things? They're literally blocks of ice."

There is a sudden sound of impact and they all turn their heads towards the direction it came from. Brittany stands in front of the broken ice statue of their deceased fellow delinquent with the metal pole he'd kicked out of their councilors hand. They watch, stupefied as Brittany lifts it again, grips it like a baseball bat and takes another swing. More of it shatters, as if he'd turned them to glass instead of ice.

"I thought we could get rid of them faster if we melted them." Brittany says when she notices their attention. She takes another swing, "But I didn't have a lighter and my mom won't let me use the hair dryer. Then I thought they might melt faster if they were little, like ice cubes. Those never last long."

"You froze them completely through." Blaine says, sounding awed. "We could probably flush the pieces instead of burying them and risk getting caught."

"Good idea little dude," Puck praises patting Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine's face became contrite, "I did not just suggest that. Those are people bodies, not goldfish. It's bad enough we aren't going to tell anyone what happened to them. The least we could do is actually bury them!"

"Too late," Santana says, uncompromising. "It's a good idea. Let me get a broom or something, we can probably pour some of it into the shower drain. I know the one in the girls bathroom doesn't even have a strainer for hair."

"We should clean up the blood I didn't freeze too." Kurt adds, "Clean up the mess we made and use lots of clorox. We don't want people to find any kind of DNA should this ever become a crime scene. Hand me your jumpsuits before you leave, I can get any kind of stain out."

"Nice team work Hummel." Puck says, tossing an arm around his shoulder, "Holly shit how are you so cold?"

"What?" Kurt asks, he feels fine.

Pucks hand felt like a brand when he puts it on Kurt's forehead."You're freezing. Like you got pneumonia or some shit."

Brittany stopped bashing the corpses to pieces long enough to touch his face."You feel like the other side of my pillow."

"Maybe that's why Santana's power doesn't work on you." Blaine says, "Since arousal means your body temperature gets higher and you stay cold."

"You did feel kind of chilly when I touched you." Santana says, shoots him one of those mean smirks she's locally famous for, "Now you're literally an ice queen."

Brittany laughs and resumes smashing the corpses into flushable pieces of ice.

Kurt knows it's completely inappropriate thought given their current situation. But he still rather desperately hopes he can still get an erection.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine isn't sure he will ever be able to look at himself the same way again.

He is accessory to a murder now, something he could have never imagined himself a part of. He's pretty sure he hasn't actually managed to wrap his head around it all quite yet. But he's a mind reader now, he'd heard every thought the others had about what happened. Kurt hadn't meant to do it, he'd just been trying to protect himself. Hell, he'd protected all of them. Seeing his own death so vividly in the forefront of Pucks mind had been proof enough.

He'd died.

In some alternate universe, or some almost reality, however the hell Puck's gift worked, Blaine had died. He'd been the mad councilors second casualty. None of the others had even known his name. None of them had ever learned the cap kid's, and considering that Blaine had helped flushed pieces of his corpse down the toilet, it was something he'd regret for the rest of his life.

Fuck-he'd been the one to suggest such a horrible thing. The panic and horror had done something to his brain, broken past all sense and sensibility. Left his morals and basic human decency shattered.

Maybe that's why he agreed so easily. He folds in the face of the others thoughts with little to no protest. He's still doing it now. Keeping his silence at dinner when his mothers thoughts turn to how haggard he looks. She thinks about how he's not made for hard labor in exasperation and Blaine has the oddest urge to explain how he'd been all for berrying the bodies instead of taking the easy way out, despite it being his suggestion.

Blaine says he's not feeling well and excuses himself from the table. He needs-he doesn't know what he needs, but trying to have a normal dinner and pretend everything is fine when he watched someone who tried to kill him die isn't it. Especially not when his parent's are thinking about how much easier everyone's life would be if he'd just decide to be straight.

It hurts. He hadn't-no that's a lie. He'd known his parents thought he had a choice. That he'd picked the wrong orientation to have when he could have been straight instead. He'd never seemed terribly gay to them despite his love of show tunes and Vogue. Granted they'd hardly been around enough to notice said love. His parents were succesful people, and while he'd always feel proud about their accomplishments, he'd never quite managed not to resent how much of their time and energy work took up.

He was pretty sure none of the nanny's that had mostly raised him would be surprised by his sexual orientation.

And the sad thing? No, not even sad, the infuriating part was that his parents didn't even care. They weren't even homophobes, they just didn't have the time to be bothered to educate themselves and spend time making an informed opinion about the issue. To them his sexuality was just the latest fad, and he'd probably grow out of it in a few years the way he'd 'outgrown' his guitar lessons.

It was like they didn't know him at all.

Sitting there, looking at the two people who's DNA had combined to create him and realizing that they were, for all intents and purposes, strangers, was unbearable. He could have died-hell, according to Puck he had, the first time around. He'd died and there wasn't one person in the world who would miss the person he actually was.

Maybe the Warblers would miss their lead singer, maybe his parents would miss the boy they apparently thought of as their more troublesome child. But no one-absolutely no one would miss Blaine.

Face planting on the bed, Blaine let the tears come. What was the point of resisting? His parents had the room soundproofed a few years before when the sound of Blaine's music practice became too bothersome. With the door shut no one could hear a thing. Blaine cried himself to sleep.

X

The cops showed up the next day.

Blaine felt too numb for the guilt over what they had actually done to the bodies. The part of him hellbent on survival despite the utter futility of living peeked into the officers thoughts automatically.

They were completely unimpressed by Puck, completely racist towards Santana, one of them actually thought Blaine might be a 'half chink'. There were a few disheartening and expected homophobic thoughts about Kurt, and many truly grossly sexual ones towards Brittany.

But neither of them even suspected that they might be involved with the others disappearance.

Kurt had appeared with jumpsuits in better condition than any of them had received them in. Santana had realised that it would be more suspicious if their councilor had never appeared the day before and had ordered them all to claim that he'd been there when they showed up. Instructed them to clean graffiti, which they had until it started to rain and they got sent home.

They were still the last to see their councilor, but the lack of a body meant that the guy could have taken off.

There was barely any mention of cap kid, who turned out to be named Charlie Oakly. Apparently all delinquents were considered to be at flight risk. One of the cops had decided that Blaine himself would probably be the next one to skip out since he 'looked weaker than the fag'.

Blaine hated all the Westerville police on principle by the time they left.

"Well?" Santana asks, arching an eyebrow once they've watched the cops drive away.

Their intermin councilor, one of those wrinkled older women that had probably been old when cars were new glares at them suspiciously over thick rimmed spectacles. They're all hopeless trash as far as she's concerned.

Blaine angles his head away from her and mouths 'we're good'.

Kurt and Puck slump with relief, thoughts immediately turning to their families. Santana actually smiles at him, a surprisingly sweet expression, and thinks about how useful his power would be in securing social power at her highschool. Brittany is trying to remember the name for the kind of triangles his eyebrows remind her of.

Blaine wishes desperately that he'd gotten some other power. Any power-even Santana's rather horrifying one was starting to sound good. It wasn't like anyone touched him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me and Glee Au's? I dunno, but I find a new fandom and my brain goes all; Kurt would make this extra awesome!! And so here we are. Again. Meh, shorter chapters usually mean faster updates, so theres that at least, right?


End file.
